Hot Chocolate
by akari-hayashi
Summary: It's raining, it's cold and Ryoma has an urge. (MomoRyo)


**Hot Chocolate**

**Rating**: PG13 (Actually only PG, but since it is yaoi after all, I always rate it higher)

**A/N**: Just a short one shot for the Momoryo fans out there. : ) My ideas for Momoryo never seem to run out, in fact, I have all the plot bunnies caged up with bolts and locks. But my exams are coming so I probably can't write for a while. Hope this will satisfy you all for the time being. Join my momoryo yahoo group **Chocolate-mint**!  
  
**To my reviewers:  
**Kawaii Chibi Yami: Thanks for being the first reviewer of A Simple Date! Made me so happy! Haha, I'll try angst next time if possible. I just don't like sad fics that will make both me and the sweet lil things break their hearts you know. Gosh, I don't even read death fics! Heh, as for writing longer, no problem. I wrote short fics for Momoryo because I wanted to post them up quickly unlike my FF8 fics which never seem to end. Oh, did I make it seemed like RyoMomo in Never Let Go? Oops...  
AKRY: Thanks for the review in return. : ) Do try writing Momoryo fics, they can get addictive. Heh, and I will be able to get a few more great fics to archive on my site. -winkz- Oh, regarding Ryoma being OOC, I agree. Haha, I just wanted him to be evil to Sakuno. That girl just drives me crazy, in a bad way of course.  
midd: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this as well.  
  
**Disclaimer**: AHHH! I don't own them! I don't own all the bishies from PoT! They all belong to Konomi Takeshi! WAAAAAAA!!! -rans away clutching her head-

**Summary**: It's raining, it's cold and Ryoma has an urge.

* * *

A loud splitting noise woke the ebony hair boy up from his nap, and reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head, absorbing what was around him slowly. A furry Siberian cat laid beside him on the bed, and his room was dark. With a small frown on his face, Ryoma strolled over to the window, and found the thing that disturbed his very nice dream of a certain spiky-haired senior.  
  
It was raining. Very heavily and very strange indeed. The weather was still prefectly fine in the morning.  
  
Karupin had woken up along with him and now pawed over to Ryoma's feet, demanding attention. Smiling while thinking about his dream, Ryoma picked the furball up in his arms and lazily walked downstairs.  
  
The rain was big, a downpour in fact and the moment Ryoma stepped into the living room, he felt a wave of coldness splashed over him. Wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Ryoma shivered, hugging Karupin closer to his chest.  
  
"Brr..."  
  
In such a cold weather, having something hot to drink was the best and sure enough, Ryoma suddenly had an urge for hot chocolate. He went to the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets for the chocolate powder. After a frustrated minute of searching, he still could not find it anywhere.  
  
Nanako walked past at this moment and noticed Ryoma ransacking the kitchen.  
  
"Ryoma-san, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Hot chocolate."  
  
"I'm sorry but we have run out of chocolate powder (1). I was just planning to go buy it." Nanako apologized in a hurry.  
  
Thinking for a while, Ryoma answered, "It's ok. Momo-senpai is coming over later, I'll get him to buy." With that, Ryoma walked over to the phone, planning to give Momoshiro a call.  
  
"Momoshiro residence!" A chirpy voice sounded from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Momo-senpai."  
  
"Ryoma!"  
  
"Are you still coming to my house to study later? It's raining quite heavily..."  
  
"Of course I'm still going." Momoshiro replied in a determined tone.  
  
"Good, can you help me buy hot chocolate? We ran out of them."  
  
"Haha, so that's the actual reason why you want me over?" The laughter of his senior warmed Ryoma's heart and he could not help but smiled. "No problem, I'll get the chocolate," Momoshiro continued.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing kiddo. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Putting down the phone, Ryoma smiled again. He was happy. Momoshiro and him were in a relationship, not a simple friendship but a love relationship. And they have been going out for nearly a month now. This is the first time Ryoma is in a relationship and he had never been happier. So ridiculously satisfied. For some reason, he just could not stop smiling when thinking about his senior. He did not understand the exact reason but Momoshiro just made him happy. There was just something about Momoshiro that intrigued Ryoma to no end and made him want to find out more about the older boy. Ryoma wanted to explore beneath Momoshiro's smile and be the one to make Momoshiro smile. Just like how Momoshiro made him smile.  
  
Ryoma sat down on the steps facing the porch and watched the raindrops beat continuously on the previously dry sand. Seemed like the rain would continue for quite a while. Ryoma had nothing to do and could only count down the time to the arrival of Momoshiro and his hot chocolate. As for Karupin, he dozed soundly beside his beloved owner.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the doorbell rang and Ryoma woke up from his daydreaming, That sound could only mean something. Sure enough, Momoshiro stepped into the living room a moment later, Nanako letting him in.  
  
"Er, hi Ryoma." Momoshiro greeted the younger boy with a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
Ryoma stretched out his palm, staring at his senior and silently demanding his hot chocolate.  
  
Momoshiro immediately looked apologetic and scratched his head, sweatdropping. "Er... I did not buy the hot chocolate. I was in too much a hurry to get here and forgot all about it... I'm so sorry."  
  
Ryoma's golden eyes narrowed in anger and sensing it, Momoshiro apologized even more profusely. He did not like seeing Ryoma angry. That sweet smile of his looked so much nicer on that small face.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, Ryoma! Please don't be angry! My mum was out shopping and I needed to take care of my siblings. She came back late and I practically flew here! I did not even have time to think about the hot chocolate. I'm so sorry, please forgive me Ryoma!"  
  
Ryoma frowned. He understood that Momoshiro had family commitments but he was still annoyed. How long would it take to get the chocolate powder? Momoshiro just needed to go to the grocery store and retrieve it from the shelves.  
  
Irritated, Ryoma ignored Momoshiro's pleas and stubbornly looked back to the rain. He had anticipated the hot chocolate for such a long time, and he was not planning to forgive Momoshiro that easily.  
  
Momoshiro was honestly worried now as Ryoma was genuinely angry with him. He immediately dropped down to his knees and crawled behind Ryoma, begging for forgiveness.  
  
"Gomen gomen! Please forgive me Ryoma! Onegai? I'll do anything!"  
  
Ryoma hid a smile that was surfacing. He just could not stay angry with Momoshiro for long. It was definitely sad to know that he had a weak spot for that baka.  
  
"Well, I wanted hot chocolate because it is raining and I'm cold. Since you forget the chocolate, you just have to find me a substitute."  
  
Momoshiro grinned, knowing that he had won half of the battle. Now he only had to win over the other half, and Momoshiro knew exactly what to do.  
  
He moved himself forward and sat behind Ryoma, legs on both sides of the younger boy. Wrapping his strong arms around Ryoma, he gave Ryoma a tight hug, warmth surrounding both of them with the contact.  
  
"Is this enough?"  
  
Ryoma was secretly happy that Momoshiro hugged him. It did drove away some of the cold. However, his urge for hot chocolate was still there.  
  
"I still want hot chocolate."  
  
Momoshiro rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder, thinking deeply. He was still hugging Ryoma and his finger was lazily tracing small circles on Ryoma's stomach. He just needed to drive away the cold that was making Ryoma hungering for hot chocolate. And to satisfy that sweet tooth of his. Suddenly, an idea struck him and Momoshiro grinned happily.  
  
He immediately turned Ryoma around to face him and kissed the boy forcefully on the lips, letting Ryoma indulge in the heat he had to offer.  
  
Ryoma was slightly surprised but willingly let himself be drawn into the kiss. Just now when Momoshiro was tracing circles on his stomach, Ryoma could already feel the heat rising and his heart thumped rapidly. But now, from his lips down to his feet, Ryoma was surrounded by immense warmth. The taste of Momoshiro shrouded his senses, it was a taste he could never get enough of.  
  
It was strange. Ryoma and Momoshiro kissed almost everytime they were around each other, but Ryoma still found Momoshiro's kiss astonishing. He was addicted to the taste of his Momo-senpai, a taste that was warm and passionate, sweet and intoxicating, a taste that resembled... hot chocolate.  
  
Finally breaking away from the kiss, Momoshiro grinned at the pink blush on Ryoma's face and cheekily questioned, "Is that better?"  
  
Licking his lips and remembering the unique chocolatey taste of his love, Ryoma smirked with a sparkle in his golden orbs.  
  
His urge for hot chocolate was gone.

* * *

(1) I don't know how to describe the chocolate powder which is used to make hot chocolate. In my country, I just need to add hot water to the packets of cocoa powder... If anyone can tell me how it is generally referred, it'll be great!  
  
**A/N**: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's short but I just thought it was a cute idea and I had to write it, despite my many school assignments... : ) Please give me your comments ok? A one-liner will do also. Just click on the link below! Oh and.  
It's **CHALLENGE TIME**! Since Halloween is near, I was thinking it is time for all the PoT fans out there to start writing Halloween fics. The challenge is to dress up one of the characters as an angel or some cute character. Oh, preferably the pairing is Momoryo / TezuFuji / GoldenPair. Hmm... Is that how challenges are supposed to go? Anyway, I already had an idea for a Halloween fic. It IS my favourite holiday after all. : p Start writing guys! (Heh, this way I'll have more fics to archive!)

October 2004


End file.
